


Bastet

by Eugeal



Category: Amelia Peabody - Elizabeth Peters
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gatta Bastet, fedele compagna di Ramses è giunta al termine della sua vita. I suoi pensieri sono un saluto all'amato padroncino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastet

É ora di andare.  
Gli anni sono scivolati come sabbia in una clessidra e adesso è il momento che io torni a essere sabbia, padrone mio.  
Sei andato lontano, nel deserto, per diventare un uomo e ora non è più necessario che cammini al tuo fianco.  
Ho protetto la tua infanzia, padrone, ma ora la vita è solo tua.  
Sei lontano da me e io avrei voluto addormentarmi per sempre al tuo fianco, ma non importa perché tra poco potrò camminare nei sogni e verrò a salutarti per l'ultima volta.  
Sii felice e non rattristarti, io ti aspetterò per l'eternità.


End file.
